Something New
by ChicaBuena
Summary: The Rock is going through so really hard times will his new personal assistant be able to get him through them? PLEASE R/R so i can know if i should upload more chapters
1. Meeting someone new

The Rock was waiting in patiently in his dressing room for his new personal assistant/stylist to arrive. He was having a bad day his wife told him that she wanted a divorce and he had a horrible time working out. All he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. He decided that he wouldn't want any longer they could meet tomorrow. He got up from the chair he was sitting at and walked towards the door. He opened the door and found himself staring directly at a young woman. She was about 5'7" or 5'8" around 130lbs-140lbs dark black hair and light brown skin. "Can I help you?" The Rock asked trying to sound as polite and cheerful as possible. "I'm your new assistant but you seem not to be in a very good mood so I'll come tomorrow." The young woman said with a soft sweet voice with just a little hint of an accent.  
  
The Rock smiled at her shyness. "No, how about I take you out to dinner?" The Rock said sweetly. "Yeah that would be nice we could get to know each other better" Nicole said with a genuine smile and extended her hand "By the way I'm Nicole Vargas." The Rock shook her tiny hand well tiny compared to his. " And I'm Dwayne Johnson just plain Dwayne not the Rock or Rocky or anything that involves wrestling." Dwayne said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you Dwayne." Nicole said looking his body up and down. "God could any man have a body that perfect and his face Ay Dios Mio! He's gorgeous but something is bothering him I see it in his eyes." Nicole thought to herself. "Nicole?" Dwayne asked noticing she was kind of spaced out. "Oh, Huh? , I mean Yes?" Nicole said letting out a nervous laugh "Are you ready to go?" Dwayne asked with a smile."Yeah let's go" Nicole answered. About a hour later they were in a small Italian restaurant and just finished eating. "So how about we get to know each other better? You know since we're going to be working together for a while. Since you treated me to dinner you get the pleasure of asking me the first question." Nicole said we a sweet smile. "Well ok just some basic stuff I guess. Where you from? How old are you? Are you married? Any kids?" Dwayne listed his questions. "Hmmm I thought it was only one question? Anyways I'm from Guadalajara, Mexico but I have lived in the US for about 16 years. I'm going to be 25 in Oct. and no I'm single and I haven't decided to start popping out puppies yet" Nicole finished with a smile. "Now your turn for all them questions." Nicole told Dwayne " I'm from Miami, Florida. I'm 30 years old. Not sure about my marriage anymore." Dwayne stopped there. Nicole looked into his eyes and seen the hurt and pain. " Well Dwayne it was nice of you to treat me to dinner and I'm looking forward to working for you and I'm sorry about your marriage. I think we should call it a night." Dwayne nodded his head in agreement. "See- ya tomorrow??" Dwayne asked. "Yeah I should be seeing you tomorrow." Nicole answered. They said their good-byes and parted ways. 


	2. Pure Embarrassment

Dwayne walked into his hotel room he was staying in. He was never home so he was use to hotel rooms. He figured that's the reason Dany was ready to give up. Not that he blamed her, he wasn't happy with her either it wasn't the same anymore he had fallen out of love but stayed with her because of their baby girl simone (sp? Correct me if I'm wrong please) but now the shit was hitting the fan. He laid his gym bag on the floor and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After he dried off after his long hot shower he slipped into some boxer and laid on his bed. His mind began to wonder to Nicole. There was something about her she was so genuine and beautiful. Her shy smile was enough to make him smile after a horrible day. It was nice to be around a nice genuine girl he was so use to being around the fake and rude girls. He covered his long fit body up with the soft cotton sheet and slipped into a deep sleep. Dwayne woke up feeling a lot better then the day before. He took a quick shower and changed into some black jeans and an over sized White Nike shirt, which looked great against his creamy brown skin. He slipped on his tennis shoes and headed down to the arena to meet up with everyone there plus he had some work to do with Nicole. Dwayne walked into the arena to find everyone in the catering area eating and talking. Nicole was sitting with Jackie and Ivory talking they were laughing about something. Nicole saw Dwayne walk in and excused herself from the conversation. She walked over to him. "So are you ready?" Nicole asked Dwayne looked at her and lifted an eyebrow the way he did when he was The Rock. Nicole laughed and said, "I have to get your sizes. Duh I cant get clothes without knowing your measurements can I? Unless you want to wear clothes that don't fit. So are you ready?" Nicole asked again smiling. "Yeah I'm ready I guess." Dwayne replied studying her smile. "Well follow me." Nicole said beginning to walk away. Dwayne followed her into her little room she had set up. "Now I know this is only the second time meeting you but I need you to strip down to your boxers." Nicole said batting her eyelashes at him. Dwayne laughed. "You can go strip right over there if you would like some privacy." Nicole said pointing at a small curtained area over in the corner. "What's the use you're going to see anyways." Dwayne said feeling kind insecure for the first time in his life. Nicole smiled and turned her back to him seeing his discomfort in his eyes. "I won't look I promise" Nicole said in a little girl voice. Dwayne stripped down to his boxer as quick as possible. "Ok done" He said. Nicole picked up her clipboard and measuring tape and turned around slowly. She tried to contain her smile and girlish giggles to the best of her ability. No matter how many times she seen him on TV in his little underwear things nothing could compare to the real thing right in front of her. She wrapped the tape around his chest and said "Dwayne take a deep breath for me please and hold it until I say it's ok to release it." She quickly recorded his measurement. "Ok" She said softly. She got everything done but measuring from his inner thigh down. She took a deep breath and bent down. She carefully put the tape on his inner thigh and measured it as quickly as possible. She felt her cheeks burning red and Dwayne noticed too. He tried to keep in his laughter for as long as possible. Finally he let out a hardy laugh causing his body to move and Nicole's hand slipped and touched his private area. Nicole moved her hand ASAP and recorded her measurement. "Ok get dressed and I'll see you later." Nicole said feeling like her cheeks were on fire. She grabbed her things and quietly closed the door behind her. Dwayne dressed and thought to himself "So hmm now I see I have the same kinda effect on her she has on me." He smiled to himself and exited the little room.  
  
Nicole walked out of the arena and got in her car. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed. But she had to admit it was pretty damn funny. Nicole busted up laughing. "Oh My God I can't believe I touched him dick, He's not going to ever let this go." Nicole said talking to herself out loud while driving back to the hotel in which she was staying. "At least I got a free feel off of The Rock, now I know why he's got that name. He's no pebble." Nicole said out loud while parking her car and turning off the engine. Nicole got out of her car and walked into the hotel. When she finally got to her room she threw her bag on her bed. "This is going to be a long couple of weeks. Talk about being uncomfortable I have never been so embarrassed and its only the second day on the job." Nicole thought to herself closing the door behind her. 


	3. Causal Conversation

~About 3 Months Later~ Dwayne's divorce from Dany was almost final. It wasn't a bad divorce it was kind of easy to go through it was for the best and they both knew it. That didn't mean the divorce didn't bother him. He had requested some time off for himself. He only had a week before he had a couple of months off for some rest and relaxation. He couldn't wait for some time alone without all the hassles of wrestling and divorce. His thoughts of vacation were interrupted by a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it and seen Nicole standing there. "Can I help you babygirl?" Dwayne asked letting her into his room. "Nope but I can help you." Nicole reached in her bag and pulled out Dwayne's car keys. "You left these downstairs I thought you might need them but I don't know maybe I was wrong." Nicole said playfully putting them in her jean pocket. Dwayne laughed. "Don't make me go in after them." Dwayne said tickling her sides. She managed to slip away "Ok I give up." Nicole said catching her breath and removing his keys from her jean pocket. Nicole laid down on his bed "SO what you doing tonight D?" Nicole asked still recovering from the tickling attack. Dwayne smiled at her "God she looks so beautiful, Her lips look so soft and sweet I wish I could feel them on mine" He thought to himself. "¡Hola! Earth to Dwayne!" Nicole said loudly snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh I'm just staying in tonight what are you doing??" Dwayne asked looking up at Nicole. Nicole noticed something was bothering him badly and they had became pretty close over the months so Nicole decided she should ask him what was wrong. "Dwayne is something bothering you?" Nicole asked concern evident in her voice. "How can she see right through my act?" Dwayne questioned himself. "No nothing is bothering me I'm fine." He answered in a hurry. "Don't lie to me Dwayne Douglas Johnson I see it in your eyes." She patted the bed beside her "Come over here and talk to me. We should be able to talk we're both adults here tell me what's wrong." Nicole said trying to mask her concern. Dwayne came over and sat down by her. "Well Nicole just everything in my life isn't going how I planned. My marriage is over I'm scared I might not get to see my little girl as much as I want not that I do now. I can't even think straight anymore it's killing me inside." Dwayne confessed all in one breath. Nicole could see how hurt he really was and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Dwayne felt comfort along with butterflies and cold chills, he hadn't felt that way in a long time he liked the feeling it was giving him. He smiled and nuzzled his cheek lightly against her hand. Nicole smiled she noticed that he wasn't looking so down and out anymore he looked content. "Well if you want some time alone I'll leave but if you need some comfort I'm here for you" Nicole said kissing his cheek. "Nicole please stay here with me tonight." Dwayne asked with pleading eyes. "Sure no problem honey I'm here for you." Nicole answered, "So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked Dwayne smiling sweetly. "How about we watch some movies and order some room service. I feel like pigging out tonight. I'm hungry than a mother fucker." Dwayne asked with a laugh. "Well put there D, So what movie you want to watch I'll go get them. What you in the mood for Romance, Action, Horror, Comedy, Drama?" Nicole asked looking at the ceiling. "Hmmm how about a porno?" Dwayne asked. Nicole looked at him with a disgusted look. Dwayne laughed "I'm only kiddin' babygirl, I love when you give me your famous look of disgust. How about we rent a comedy. I want to see "How High" and "Shallow Hal" Dwayne stated. "Ok I'll be back around 7pm with the movies." Nicole said walking towards the door. "Ok See-ya then babygirl" Dwayne said with a smile. Nicole left closing the door softly behind her. 


End file.
